This Is Our Journey
by Romance.Crime.Writer
Summary: Life in the Amaro family is about to change. Amanda finds out she's pregnant for the second time. How will Nick take the news and most importantly how will the kids take the news?
1. Finding Out

_I couldn't resist writing a continuous for Finding The Truth. This story will take place five years later. Julia is in kindergarten, Zara in Junior High and Gil in High School. In the last chapter of Finding The Truth we find out that Amanda is once again pregnant. This story is gonna explore more of their lives at home and rare glimpse of the work life. Nick is back in Narcotics and Amanda stayed at SVU. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of This Is Our Life!_

* * *

She was pregnant with her second and so far she was glowing in all the right places. Right after the doctor told her she was pregnant, she left the appointment. Driving straight to the baby store, buying a onesie. It had said, "Daddy's favorite". Amanda had two more stops before heading home and giving Nick the news.

Her second stop was the gift shop. She was looking for a medium size bear, a gift box, and a gift bag. The gift box was gonna have the "Daddy's Favorite" onesie, the bear would hold the box and, the bag to cover the bear with the box. She would have to buy the card after picking Julia and Zara up from school.

After convincing Zara to babysit for an hour, only to agree to order dinner and talk to her father on going out. She left quickly for a store that selled cards saying, "Congratulations On The Baby". She finally settled for one with a baby carriage on the front.

Within an half an hour she came home releasing Zara from her duty. While walking into the house she yelled to Zara that she was home. Kicking off her shoes she walked into the living-room to see Julia watching tv and Zara listening to music. She glanced up and saw Amanda walking up the stairs with a gift bag. Making a mental note to ask about the gift.

Walking back down the stairs she saw Zara waiting for her. Her posture made it seemed like she had done something wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"What's with the gift?"

"Oh, it's for someone."

"Mhm, why didn't you just bring us along if it was just a gift?"

"I only needed one more thing to get for the gift that's why. What's with all the questions for?"

"Can't be curious about why you left?"

"I wasn't even gone for a long time, Zara. If you're worried I killed someone I didn't."

"Like you can get away with murder."

"Anyways, I bet you have homework to do, go get it done before your dad gets home, so he can check it."

"Are you still ordering dinner tonight? I really want that thing you let me have when you dropped us home and Gil came."

"Yeah, call Sonny, ask what restaurant it was, and tell him to go buy some and bring it over here."

"Ok, what if he doesn't want to bring it over?"

"Oh he will."

Zara left the kitchen and went back to the living-room. She could hear her talking to Sonny. Quickly going back upstairs she closed the bedroom door. The bag wasn't small enough to fit under the bed, but could fit on her side of the closet. Hearing Julia screaming daddy meant she had a minute left. Looking for her tampon box she put the whole gift in and closed the box.

Entering the house he was welcomed with screaming coming from his youngest. The other one was on the phone and it seemed like she was arguing with the other person. He walked in giving a kiss on the head and leaving to find Amanda. Zara motioned that she was upstairs. Quietly going up the stairs he found her at the top of the stairs crying.

He sat next to her bringing her into his arms. With his arms around her giving a kiss in the top of her head; letting his head rest on top of hers. Nick knew better than to ask her what happened until she finally calmed down. Very faintly he could hear Zara talking to Sonny about some food and Julia trying to get Zara's attention.

Amanda stopped crying long ago and now she was just in his arms for comfort. They way he would rub her back in circles and then kiss her forehead was soothing. She didn't want this to end, but with Sonny yelling up the stairs that he came with food. Nick yelling for them to set the table; he gave her a weird look which she waved off.

Amanda went into the bathroom and washed away any evidence of her crying. She walked downstairs and saw that Nick and Sonny were in a conversation. Julia was giving the dishes to Zara who was almost done setting the table. Walking towards the living-room she sat down on the couch. The way Nick kept glancing at her she knew Sonny said something.

Dinner was a little awkward with Nick giving Amanda glances throughout dinner. Sonny slipped the fact that Amanda had called in sick which earned him a glare and her a concerned look from Nick. Then Zara asked about the gift bag and Amanda asked, "What gift are you talking about?" Nobody spoke after that.

It was 8:30 when she finally got Julia asleep. Zara was in her room; she had another hour before bed. Nick was in the shower and she was on the bed. She had to tell him about the baby. The question was when? Maybe tomorrow after work if neither of them get a case. No, she was gonna tell him tomorrow during lunch.

Nick came out in only towel wrapped around his waist. Another was in his hands while he patted his hair dry. He was the only man she knew that cared deeply about his hair. This moment reminded her of the first time he actually slept over. They finally decided to call what they had a relationship. Maybe now was the right time to tell him she was pregnant again.

"Nick…"

* * *

 ** _tbc…_**


	2. Nick Finds Out…

"Nick…"

"Yeah, give me a second"

Tossing the towel on the bed he looked for a shirt and a pair of boxers to put on. Finding a pair of boxers he put them on and tossed the towel into the closet. He also tossed a white tee on the bed and closed the drawer. She wasn't acting herself. Every time he tossed the tee she told him to get another. Instead she grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom.

Turning the shower on, she took off her shirt. Her hands wondered to her stomach. She was debating on when she was gonna tell Nick. Now wouldn't be the best time, but the sooner the better. Maybe she'll wing it and do it when she got out of the shower.

Nick on the other hand was trying to figure out why she seem so upset. He hadn't forgotten anything. He did put the towel seat down, but sometimes he left it up to annoy her. Sitting on the bed he noticed that there was a bag hiding in the closet. He walked into the closet to get it but the shower turned off. Quickly he put back to the way it was before. He went downstairs to the kitchen.

Zara was leaning on the counter reading some book, headphones in her ear and eating a bowl of ice cream. She looked up and saw her father giving her an odd stare. Pausing her music and taking her headphones off she looked at her him. He looked at the staircase and back to Zara. Signaling for her to come closer.

"You notice the way Amanda is acting?" He whispered.

"Yeah, she's being secretive and nice. I don't see that unless your hiding something." Zara whispered back.

"Is it some secret code you girls have?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. Why are you up so late?"

"This book is extremely good, so I'm going to finish it. Why are you and Amanda still up?"

"I had to shower and now she is too. Come let's go to bed, you'll finish the book tomorrow."

Zara agreed and put the bowl in the sink. They both walked up the stairs. She went into her room, but before entering she gave Nick a kiss, a hug and said goodnight. He went into the bedroom and saw Amanda laying on her side of the bed. Quietly he shut the door and slipped into bed.

About an hour later there was soft knock at the door with someone saying, "Daddy". He got up and opened the door. There Julia was with her favorite bunny in her hands. Picking her up he went back into her room. It was something that happened most nights. At this point he didn't bother to ask her what's wrong. As he picked up the flashlights he heard her say no.

"Daddy, there's a knock at the door."

"Go into Zara's room and stay there until I or mommy come."

He walked back into the bedroom. Nick shook Amanda lightly and she was about to curse him out when he said, "Julia hears something downstairs." Nodding she grabbed her flashlight and gun from the nightstand. Walking down the stairs Nick grabbed the bat at the door. The knocking was still there. He opened the door bat ready at hand. She was behind the door.

Nick was about to swing the bat when he heard Carisi yelling for him to not swing. Amanda groaned and Nick moved out of the way for him to enter. When he entered Nick smacked him in the head which Amanda giggled to. Carisi mumbled something under his breath which almost earned him another smack if Nick wasn't halfway up the stairs.

He knocked softly on Zara's door before entering. Julia was asleep next to Zara. Carefully he picked up Julia and her bunny and brought them back into her room. He tucked them in and left the door half closed. Walking back downstairs he saw Somny sitting at the counter with water in his hand. Amanda was no where to be found.

"Why are you hear at 2:30 in the morning. It better be a valid reason."

"We caught a break in the case and Liv sent me to come get her since she wasn't answering her phone."

"Next time tell her to call me. She caused a fucking scene in the house. Julia heard you at the door knocking like you were mad."

"Next time I'll call before I show up."

"The hell you will. Your lucky I didn't hit you with the bat or Amanda hadn't opened it with her gun in her hands."

"You make it sound like you were ready to hit me with the bat with no regret."

"Yeah, well like I said you got lucky."

Amanda came downstairs in a flannel shirt tucked in, dark jeans, and boots. Her hair was in her famous half bun and she didn't have the usual amount of makeup. Looking at Sonny she asked if he was ready and he nodded walking towards the door. She went to Nick who wrapped his hands around her waist. Giving him a couple of kisses before Sonny started to complain. Giving Nick his last kiss 'til later. At the door she smacked Carisi before shutting and locking it.

Nick went upstairs and went to bed, but then he remembered about the gift bag. He got up and went to the closet. Taking the bag out he sat on the floor opening it up. The bear was holding a box. Quickly he opened the box and saw the onesie and the ultrasound. First he picked up the onesie and it read "Daddy's Favorite". He chuckled softly at the onesie. Then he picked up the ultrasound examining the picture.

He looked at the top to see who's ultrasound it was. Then he saw the name and date of birth. He was about to freak out when he heard the door being unlocked. Quickly he put everything back before she came up, assuming it was Amanda. When everything was packed he put them back into the closet. He could now hear her coming up to the bedroom door.

Amanda opened the door and saw Nick was laying down on the bed. Quietly she grabbed her phone from the bathroom and left. She closed back the door and left the house. Nick let go of the breath he was holding. He now knew that she wasn't even mad at him. The mood swings all added up.

Glancing at the clock it now read 3. The only other person up at 3 would be Liv. He was about to call her when it hit him that he wasn't even supposed to know that his wife was pregnant. What was he supposed to do with the information he just found? Was Amanda even planning on telling him? So many questions that couldn't be answered until she told him.

There was knock at his bedroom door and instead of answering it he just ignored it. He unplugged his phone and saw the time. At first he thought he was dreaming, but when he glanced at the clock by his nightstand it read the same time. He got up and opened the door to see Zara ready for school. She gave him a look and walked downstairs.

He went to his drawer and grabbed a pair of pajama pants. After he put on the pants he grabbed a sweater from the closet. Taking the sweater and his phone he closed the bedroom. Running down the stairs he met the girls at the door. Zara had the keys in her hand which he grabbed rushing the girls out.

They were in the car when Julia said she was hungry. Quickly glancing at Zara in the rear view mirror. She shrugged her shoulders in response. Nick sighed and drove to a Dunkin Donuts. Zara ordered what she wanted and Nick got him and Julia something. Amanda hated it when he gave them Dunkin early.

Dropping Zara first to school was easy, but Julia was a hassle. He had

to bring her inside, help her put her stuff away, and then give her hug which he didn't mind. On his way home he called his boss saying he needed the day off. Everything that happened in the last five hours was tiring him out.

When he got to his driveway he put on his sunglasses and walked up the stairs. For the second time this morning Sonny was at his door. He wasn't happy about it. He was about to put the keys in the door when he dropped them. What Sonny told him had him drop almost everything. He grabbed his keys and ran to the car.

When he got to the 1-6 there was the caution tape blocking off the street. Nick had to push his way through to get to the scene. He was running when a uni yelled for him to stop, but Nick wasn't listening. He made it to the elevators before Sonny. Making his way to the second floor he saw another cation tape. Everything from there on was a flash, nothing was making sense to him. Liv was talking to him, but he didn't hear anything.

 _ **tbc…**_

* * *

 **A/N:** _I finally finished this chapter! I had many different scenarios for when Nick found out, but I felt like this was better. Usually I talk more about the chapter, BUT I'm not gonna. I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. Review!_


End file.
